


Naji

by moonsoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Short Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoup/pseuds/moonsoup
Summary: 本文是一个写于13年的老故事，原型是自己做的一个梦。尚记得那天是1月28日。若有兴趣可以猜猜本来的梦在故事中是哪一部分，或帮作者解析下其中的象征。最终这个梦被我写成了一个清淡的办公室恋，隐含了令人难过的社会差距。另外关于主人公的名字，曾有朋友讲过不怎么需要讲英文的公司却规定员工必须取英文名的趣事，所以，对，你猜得没错，本次的主人公就在那样的公司上班。关键词：短篇/同性（MM）/都市爱情





	Naji

Jack是个长得很像Mackenzie Crook的青年。他自己并不知道这一点，按照他对英文的理解，一个拼写里有“z”的词是完全不可理喻的，是应该排成一排枪毙的。  
他所知道的是他长得并不帅气，一天之中无论早晨中午和晚上，他的样子都让他显得特别忧愁。就算是什么都不用做的周末，仅仅是要每隔四个小时吃一顿饭，他的面色也还是那么疲惫，眼袋也还是那么饱满，分列在那个尖锐的鼻子两旁的眼睛也仍是忧郁异常，桌上的盘盘碗碗看到他都会觉得自己没能伤心地裂开是很没同情心的。  
但Mackenzie Crook是演艺人员，就算被不负责任地污蔑为“丑”，也不会是全无道理的“丑”。就好比庸众不负责任地污蔑毕加索比例失调，但那绝不会是全无道理的比例失调。  
这位面相颇有艺术感的忧愁青年有一份工作，毋需具体去说他每天要做什么，他自己也很少想这个问题，因为这是在下一次投简历前或面试前才需要费心加工的。目前来看，这份工作除了逼他取了一个英文名字外，没有给他造成过任何麻烦。尽管他是那么内向，那么凄惨，那么垂头丧气，从周一到周五，像一阵过堂风悄悄爬进自己的格子间。  
Dana是Jack的新同事，也是所有人的新同事，在已然很冷的十一月入职，成了寒冬的替罪羊――因为，在Jack潦草的印象中，Dana来了之后天气开始变冷，冷得激起了他的思乡之情。  
思念着，忍耐着，公司的年会无约而至。女孩子们，穿拉拉队露脐装跳舞的女孩们，需要割肉刀的女孩们，屏住吸而不敢呼的女孩们，接连经过Dana身旁。那么骄傲，那么谨慎，谨慎地绷住腰间的脂肪让它们一颤不颤，如同运用内力打通某个关键的穴位。古怪的笑容在Dana的眉宇嘴角闪烁。他想起妈妈。  
在化妆的妈妈。那时候梳妆台离他的头顶很远，他要踮下脚才得见妆案上粉盒里的颜色。妈妈的头发多得仿佛爆炸，但嘴唇轮廓里的红色一丝不苟，他有一张填颜色的美术作业正需要这样稳定的手感。  
轮到了眼影，妈妈抿嘴低头，看着他。他站得脚酸，但依然郑重其事：紫色。  
然后眼看着他的建议实践为一种莫名其妙的棕色。  
上一次，是仿佛字典封面的蓝色。还有上上一次–他怒不可遏。紫色。紫色。他每次都说得那么清楚。  
之后那个傍晚来临，黄昏中一切蠢蠢欲动，让人觉得如果不行动就会被敌人抢先。于是，他爬到了镜子面前，心里默念：右手最上一层，精致的小抽屉，在左边。好啦，拿到了。果然，紫色那一格满满得，他用粗而软的胖食指感受那粉腻的质感，金色在他的指头上闪光，还有淡淡的香气。  
紧接着是声音，脚步和嘟囔，大人高大而厌倦的影子，如一座黑色巨塔向他压过来。  
“是你！”妈妈的声音拖带了然跟宽慰，“你在玩儿什么呢？”  
他缺乏创意地回嘴说“没玩什么”，从凳子上蹦下来，将赃物随意甩在案台一角。态度自若，但还是留下了罪证：在手指尖，以及被抹到紫色一格之外的紫色。  
同样的傍晚和差不多的躁郁在若干年后重演，但那会儿是青春期他有权烦躁，一盒眼影不会也不该造成太大的刺激。只是他隐约觉得，他不得不返回原点，就像解一个复杂的结必须捋顺线索最初的纠缠。  
他站在洗手间的方镜前，摘下只在熬夜上网时戴的近视镜。他看了自己几秒，又眨眨眼，以十倍于上色的认真细致洗掉眼皮上的阴云。紫色果然不好看。他将包装成“送给Dana”的眼影扔进了垃圾桶。  
可他毕竟念旧，所以在某些特殊的迫于无奈的情形下，他还是会提到“Dana”，并看到同事们略略迟疑的神情，然后说：“这是个男女通用的名字。”  
面对开朗多话的人，这其实是个很好的诱饵：可以从《X档案》聊起，一起质疑Dana Scully为什么会被译作郭丹娜，谈到Henry Dana时坦白自己为解释这个名字所做的功课以及从未读过那本似乎关于航海的书。然而，可惜，Dana自己并不是个开朗多话的人，尽管好多时候他就快爆炸。他体内一定有另一个自己即将破囊而出。  
这种几欲炸裂的感觉在Jack今晚第二次看着他时达到了一个不可思议的高度。Dana预感到痛苦的悬念，即将在两个都不喜欢说话的人间悬置，并永远无法揭开。他讨厌这千篇一律的俗套，但还是走向了Jack，大家默认的“村里人”，穿本世纪硕果仅存的古法编织的红毛衣。  
Dana笑着，有点轻蔑，有点厌烦，但，也有点激动，因为他知道他不得不过去，如不得不滑下一个坡，宴会大厅里虚伪平滑的欢笑在Jack所在的那一点裂开，一道哀愁的褶皱将他们陷进去。  
“我抽到了你。”Jack脸红着但开门见山，并摸索起攥在手里的白色纸袋，但礼物未能揭晓。他迟疑着，摇着头：“我以为他们说的是……男同事抽女同事，女同事――”他没说完，但向相反的方向撇撇头，代表拨乱反正。  
说实话，都社会人了还从东瀛偶像剧抄交换礼物梗――还是些很能给人脸色很能用现实主义来形容现实的人，天下下同一场雨总有人淋到灰有人淋到珍珠是不是？但无论如何，有勇气傻白甜的人们也该有勇气从金钱的角度表达下个人品味。Dana对Jack的品味和慷慨程度都不期待，从男人那里得到礼物还是值得想象的。  
Dana看见他将收获的是一只鼻子和眼睛都亮晶晶的北极熊，黑色的爪尖一瓣瓣分开，白色的短绒毛在呼吸下颤抖，就要飞出无数蒲公英的种子。快乐袭来，急迫稚嫩的快乐。  
“你收到了什么？”他单手握着北极熊问Jack，看他继续翻弄白色纸口袋。Dana不知道那是什么，除了它应该是一件工具并有一个绿色的把手。“说……是一把吸收猫毛的梳子。”Jack轻轻挥了一把，又把它放回口袋。  
“你有猫吗？”  
回答是摇头。跟Dana想的一样，他不像一个养猫的人。但他也许能把什么都养得很好。  
要接着聊吗？内向的人应该相依为命；特别在这样的场合；让人尴尬的节目轮番上演。拿两罐啤酒，站到最远处，看大家那么开心那么狡猾，而我们这么诚实这么无聊。面面相觑，我收到一只北极熊，你收到一把20块不到的吸猫毛的梳子而你并没有猫。哈哈哈，能量守恒，有人大方，有人小气，有人走运，有人倒霉。忧愁的褶皱有一瞬被熨平的错觉，但立刻缩得更紧，陷得更深。Jack的微笑是害羞的，逃逸的，怕人发觉。  
“我刚才抽中了一千块。”  
Jack并不嫉妒，可他想开一个合适的玩笑，可他，想不出来。  
“打个赌吧。”一个有胆量相信他能从这种公司年会上抽中一千块钱的人，应该也有勇气接受这个挑战。Dana这样想。  
“赌什么？”  
“一会儿老板要上去讲话，如果你能在台下喊出‘Patrick万岁’，我就把我的红包给你。”  
他会不会损失一千块钱并不算什么看点。真正的实验对象是一个人跟自我的斗争。Jack一次次深呼吸，一次次确认Dana的表情，一次次面向主席台，他更想跳进一条河里，因为那才更像是挑战。可是，这个人似乎有腐化的力量，从他男孩一般的面容朝Jack全身辐射。Jack知道他不可能战胜腐化，他迟早会去做也该去做一切利己的事。  
派，派，派。上下嘴唇无声地辅助着这个音。Jack仿佛站在跳板上上下颠荡，水影粼粼，他掉了一串汗。他失神，没脱水，只一霎，可就错过了。项目部坐的区域突然站起了一个醉酒的中年人，大喊了三声：派崔克万岁！万岁！万岁！  
Jack的心脏松成一滩水，清澈安静。Dana哧哧笑，“有前途。”说了两遍。“你的前途被抢了。”只说了一遍，但是对他说的，笑着说的。之后他收到了一张楼下蛋糕店50元的代金券，是Dana很随意给他的，并没让他想起抽签赠礼和那日的打赌。

 

这是件怪事。Jack出现在家门口，抱着一只雪白的猫。而Dana自己张口就问猫叫什么名字更是件怪事，但他不想追究了。总之他也不记得那个答案是什么。当他背靠床屉面对南窗，盯着地板上的一团白毛，他觉得自己就站在一片白色的丛林中，巨大的蒲公英林，白色的树干，绒毛状的树冠，沉甸甸的棉花样的厚叶在一百米前铺满，一百米后铺满。暂且，就这么远吧。他好累。不能做更多的数字统计。他甚至认为，他也许才是只猫，而猫，也就是房间的主人，正看着满身白毛的他以为他是一座丛林。谁知道每个人每只猫的大脑如何欺骗自己呢？  
他想找到Jack，于是站起来，脚底是木地板最常见的颜色，还有他的黑袜子。窗子是开着的，窗外都是屋顶，却不是楼顶，一折连一折如蚀刻的波浪，浪中还飘着一张张灰色的筏，细看是石棉瓦的棚顶，太奇怪。听见远处有人拖长声大喊：  
――N-a-J-i  
纳吉。纳吉。是Jack的声音。Dana辨出这声音，清醒过来。腰背都痛，坐在地板上靠着床屉，白白的一团是北极熊陪着他。Jack躺在他的床上，和衣昏睡，细纹的灯芯绒里似乎还吸纳着外面的冷空气与冷空气里的脏东西，还有一股陈旧的湿润味道。Dana歪头靠着这股陈旧的味道，轻轻一笑，他是不太可能让人穿着外面的衣服躺在他的卧床上的，还有，才被打压下的感冒病毒又有了抬头的迹象。外面的天，也黑得太快了。  
Jack睡着，但不安稳。他觉得是事情是这样的。他好像是有一只猫，莫名其妙就有了。然后Dana就问他猫叫什么名字，他说叫Naji，像不自觉从口中跑出的咒语。在Dana的卧室席地而坐，他紧张，不知道说什么，于是问：你讨厌猫吗？Dana摇头：也不非常喜欢。淡淡地，玩笑地，很像他的表达。突然猫蹿出窗口，他也跟着蹿出，忘记脚下是二十几层的高空，但所幸，也没有坠落。他似乎可以御风驾云。  
他盯着逃亡的猫，一线线白绒越来越轻且透明，化成映照在垃圾场上的月光，伫立的矮棚子罩着石棉瓦的屋顶，散落在空处的玻璃和铁板成为月光的镜子，银白色的光在各处闪耀。他一定是站在什么高处才得以俯瞰这片无人的荒地，有汹涌的海浪在他脚下凝固。  
他在寻找，用眼睛，身体也似乎在动。有一个念头说，猫总会离开穷人，出于嫌怨。声音不很清晰，而他自己清晰的声音在说：逃走后嫌怨就会散去吧。略感宽慰。放弃让他轻松，但紧跟着是着急，好像有某种责任，于是开始呼唤：Naji――Naji――  
他边走边喊，被月光照得发烫的废铁、烂家具和报废机械的金属壳包围着，试图登上高处，但松软的废物无法踏稳，他上去，又下来，上去，又下来；在换了三四个落脚点后，那个庞大的黑影抖抖地，从有点苍凉的远处跑过来了。他印象中，狼接近猎物的样子就是这样的，不快，但稳健、沉著，是一个熟练的死神。  
随之而来的，是在视线中消失多时的Naji。被叼在狼的口中。瘦小的身体光溜溜。狼，或那只庞大的野兽，用利齿剥掉了Naji的皮，普通的淡红色的肉，被一层完整透明的膜包裹，在弹在颤，没有血，那层膜竟也反射着冷清的月光，每一点闪烁都像还魂的呼吸。  
他没有哭。兽松开口，放下Naji，他才注意到它一直睁着眼，落地时眨了眨，像临走要留最后一句话那样冲他回头，但无话。他听见远处传来他自己为突破胸闷的喊叫。  
接着，Jack也醒了。在陌生的舒适的房间，天花板上顶灯的光溢出灯罩，影子像――说不出来，可让人有点着迷。没有什么动物，地板上唯一白色的是北极熊玩偶，刚才Dana跟他闲聊时拎着它头上的一撮毛，捏捏，晃晃，随手甩在那个地方，而现在，Dana，守在他脚旁。  
Jack不知道为什么他会梦到猫，还是一只他从未见过的猫。但这也让他有点着迷。最近有许多诸如此类的例子，比如Dana跟他聊天跟他一起吃午饭，同事开他们的玩笑，Dana说他的发型理得太糟糕，并伸手捋他额前的头发――他本能地躲了一下，于是Dana将手缩回。  
没几天，冬天变得比现实还硬还难以下咽，为了独自消灭流感病毒，Dana请了假。  
而Jack开始加班。虽然加班与病假之间并没有丝毫联系，但宇宙间能量的平衡似乎在这一点起到了制约的作用。世界太冷，总要有人燃烧。和奉献。于是一直奉献到周六，越向终点推近Jack的心就拔得越高，像快要写完最后一行作业的小学生。留在教室里，大家都在外面打雪仗，给我留一点，留一点时间，留一块还没被踏脏的雪，留一张笑脸。通讯录上Dana的名字后就留着一张笑脸：^^。所以，他每次总觉得不管Dana说什么都是笑着的。  
其实，Dana看见他站在门口并没有什么表情。当然，猫只是幻觉，连颜色都对不上，因为他带了一束花，玫瑰花，店员说只有紫色的彩带，他说可以，心里实觉得不需要缠绕和捆束以及他看不懂的包装，但是，也许，这个小姑娘，这个店员需要，这让她的工作显得重要。Jack觉得他今天应该耐心并宽容，因为他也渴望着理解，尽管他不知道怎么解释――假如Dana，或有人问他为什么要送一束花的话。  
他只觉得应该是这样。就算人们满嘴飘Patrick或Vincent，然后飘到他这里变成Jack你们那里结婚要送多少彩礼，他觉得他还是会克服下语感的不协调据实以告。有些东西让他感觉有点不对，但是，那好像就应该那样的。比如婚姻的昂贵和艰难。然而另一方面，他觉得，带一束花来看望Dana，也属于此。是有一些不对，他也反对，但，应该如此。  
他不知道Dana怎么想，关于聘礼等等的事情，Dana的家很大很漂亮；他住家，父母此时外出。Dana穿睡衣，披棉外套，在客厅里找花瓶。桌子上有一个，Dana皱眉说了一声“蠢”，但转了一圈还是走回来，拿起蠢瓶摇一摇，泠泠响，伸手去掏里面不知藏了多少年的宝贝，往回拽时略略卡住，东西从手指间滑下去，Dana又咒一声“蠢”。  
“我来吧。”Jack把花瓶接过去。他的手臂与骨节并不比较纤细，但他觉得他更耐得住疼痛。  
是一个颜色浑浊的橡皮球，两枚一元硬币，还有一个透亮的玻璃弹球。连同Dana刚刚被卡住时不高兴的样子。Jack觉得那就是Dana的童年，是他的前传。但很多人都断篇翻页了，而Dana没有，他困在细颈瓷瓶里。  
后来就没说什么，他困得睁不开眼，Dana的卧室有干净干燥的香气，Dana推开椅子上的杂志和游戏手柄让他坐下，而自己坐在地板上。他问Dana好点没，聊了两句加班的事，然后，然后他就接受了什么建议躺下了。可其实他并不是这么不客气的人。  
梦不太愉快，天也悄悄黑了。Jack的心褪了一层皮，呼吸变快，于是思维也畅通了，他想说他下次理发，不，就明天或者下周，Dana也许能跟他一起去？但是，门开始响动，锁匙转一圈、两圈，每一响都有黑暗的回声，一个兴奋的女人的声音：“儿子――”  
紧张和恐惧，简短却强烈，在这一声后从Dana的身体里倾泻出去。他的目光变冷，带有轻蔑和挑衅，贴到Jack朦胧的睡脸前，用力而精致地咬了一口；而后起身，拖着步子走到客厅。  
Jack跟在他身后，摸了好几下自己的嘴唇，接触的感觉留在这里，而刺与辛辣的内在回应却是下沉，在身体的正中。他再次走进Dana家的客厅只觉四周更加金碧辉煌，而屋顶也在升高，眼前这对夫妇与他的父母是那样不同。不同到令他胆怯。他糊里糊涂地叨念：“阿姨，叔叔好。”声音粘稠，显得缺乏礼貌。  
女人不自觉上扬的声音过渡成古怪的哼哼哈哈，她笑得很不自然，Jack看得出，不，不是别的，是Dana像她的地方，在妆与粉的背后。男人，父亲，对出现在自家，不管是否从卧室走出的陌生人，都理所应当报以警惕的打量。以及这警惕之下，不乏精明的判断。Jack应付地笑着，是拖鞋底太软吗，他好像简直没法维持挺直的站姿。而Dana，用手拢着餐桌上火红的花瓣，仿佛在烤火。  
Jack说，我不打扰了。这次换Dana跟着他，他听他说：“我送你。”以及那个女人的声音：戴上帽子！围巾！特别亮，特别高。接着，关门，回声，黑暗。  
他也觉得天气太冷，将Dana留在楼门内。不能再有更多表示。不过，周一就能见面；如果Dana的感冒周一痊愈。而他自己，是不会为感冒这点小事请假的。  
“回去吧。”  
Dana没有动，表情也是，但在面孔背后和心里，他活跃着。Jack觉得他一辈子也猜不到Dana将说什么。  
“呃，纳、吉……是什么？”  
“……我说梦话了吗？”  
Dana摇头，笑。“没说。这样，你觉得，有没有可能，两个人会同时做同一个梦呢？”  
Jack不爱笑，他摸了摸嘴唇，自己咬住。  
走在邦邦硬的大街上，所有感受好像都不恰当都多余，因为没有什么比立即实现的舒适更重要。但Jack无法走快，不仅因为地铁的长途旷日持久，他此刻正有许多许多感受，诸如，快乐啊，委屈啊，焦躁啊，哀伤和坏结局的直觉，还有酸楚，与渺小感，Naji，Naji是什么呢，Naji？哦，Dana！Dana。Na――


End file.
